User talk:Videogamep
Welcome Videogamep re:Ban reason Yeah, sorry about that. There wasn't anything ban worthy, and i unblocked it. I remember around that time I had to deal with several anon vandals in a short time and I guess that your IP got caught up in it. I sincerely apologize for this mistake. 02:08, January 13, 2013 (UTC) Visual Editor Could you please disable visual editor? It leaves various traces of excess code, in the articles you edit, that is not needed. You can disable it by going to your , selecting the editing tab, and unchecking "Enable visual editor (where available)" in the Editing experience section. Thanks for your support and enjoy your stay the One Piece Wiki. MasterDeva (talk) 07:46, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Signature Can you please templαtize your signαture? 08:15, March 30, 2013 (UTC) This will help you. 18:56, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Ban Requests I saw you added the ban template on this page because the anon made a wrong edit.This was not something serious and can't even be considered vandalism so I just wanted to ask you to tolarate wrong edits and to take it easy. 08:50, April 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah Great! 18:05, April 28, 2013 (UTC) re:OPN Because we want to make sure in case he tries to come back. 21:06, May 26, 2013 (UTC) Colored Manga Images The first poll was canceled because the issue was not properly discussed and now a new poll has opened so please vote again. 11:29, May 29, 2013 (UTC) Ban Requests When you request the ban of an IP, please do it on their talk pages because if you do it on their "profiles", you just create useless pages. Thanks. 21:45, June 29, 2013 (UTC) Volume 24 All chapters except Volume 33, have the title named by a chapter that it contains, but the Volume 24 is named People's Dreams (人の夢) and i think the name of this volume should be A Man's Dream (人の夢) like the chapter in this volume. re:edit war I'm 92.23.134.64, should I post my responses to you on your page or on mine? Image Renaming Hey Videogamep, we rename jpg files. Since we're slowly reuploading all jpgs as pngs, the jpgs will get renamed when they are reuploaded. If you are going to rename images, your time would be better spent on pngs. Thanks. 03:28, September 13, 2013 (UTC) It's also important to note that renamed files should have proper capitalization and be named in a way that makes sense alphabetically. Such as , which should be named "Big Mom Pirates Member 1" as it'd be best to be organized alphabetically with Big Mom. Also, that image still needs to be put on a page. Thanks. 03:46, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Hi, Videogamep, when you rename images, please make sure to replace the links in the pages that use them using . Thanks! 12:09, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :And that's for ALL uses of the file, including user pages, forums, talk pages, etc. And if you can't replace it (like on a blog, blog comment, etc) you must leave a redirect. We can't leave broken links and have anything broken end up on Category:Pages with broken file links eventually after the wiki refreshes. 16:49, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Images used at talk pages We don't delete images that are used only on talk pages like http://onepiece.wikia.com/wiki/File:Blackbeard_image.jpg. We have Category:Images Used only at Talk Pages to keep track of them. 14:29, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :He probably marked it cause it's a JPG 14:39, September 13, 2013 (UTC) ::Still shouldn't be deleted though, rather replaced with a png. 14:48, September 13, 2013 (UTC) :::I didn't say that it should be deleted, I just meant that this is probably the reason why he tagged it and not because it's fanart and it's not used in an articles. I might be wrong though. Anyway JSD is right, don't tag images used in talk pages for deletion. Thanks. 14:56, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Actually I did tag it because it is only used in a talk page and I didn't know that was allowed. Thanks for telling me. 16:48, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Wtf You renamed an image and then, before fixing the links, you marked it for deletion saying that it's not used anywhere -_-' Please don't do it again. 19:06, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Bot edits hey VGE, plz participate in this discussion when you have the time, your input would be very valued-- 21:27, September 22, 2013 (UTC) Come on Dude, I know we have everything but his name, and I'm about as happy as your are about the whole thing, but come on. We have everything but the name. Accept it. Let it into your heart. Embrace it. And move on. 00:21, December 11, 2013 (UTC) In most cases yes. Not so much here. 00:26, December 11, 2013 (UTC) Re:SeeCat Ok, Videogamep. But I removed the Category:Alabasta Characters from characters who didn't actually show up in Alabasta, such as Galdino (a.k.a Mister 3), Ms. Goldenweek, Mister 5 and Ms. Valentine.-- 19:09, January 5, 2014 (UTC) Forum Hey Vid, could you comment on this forum, thank you. -- 04:13, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Collection of proofs Hi. I undid your edit because I think that in addiction to his classical edit wars, he's guilty even of helping false ideas to survive. That's the reason for my addiction to the proofs. But if you think it's useless and you undo it a second time I'll accept. I wanted only to explain my reasons. --Meganoide (talk) 00:45, February 17, 2014 (UTC) I thought that the list would be used to explains his types of damages to the wiki! You know... an edit war, a flame, a going-against-forums... and so I added a "help myths to survive" accusation. You're asking me to add some of his undoings? I can't add hundreds of them. I've not enough time, nor energy, to add them all. And do you really would like to read a hundred links? If you really want to see all his undoings on my edits, where can I add them? One below the other? But nobody's doing it and so I'm not sure I would do a good work, starting a so difficult task. So I'll wait to see a list of, don't know, ten of his undoings, before adding mine/his. --Meganoide (talk) 01:02, February 17, 2014 (UTC) JSD is right. Really I have to add a hundred links? PS If your message was already an answer, I didn't understand it. Sorry. --Meganoide (talk) 01:09, February 17, 2014 (UTC) But you said if you could include other examples of him undoing your edits, that would make it a lot stronger. So you're making me crazy! :) --Meganoide (talk) 01:21, February 17, 2014 (UTC) Hello you asked me to improve my grammar earlier and said that I could feel free to ask for help so yeah can tell me some ways to or refer me to some sites?Delford D Lobo (talk) 14:04, February 21, 2014 (UTC) Shay's edits Both those things you just put on Shay's talk page are wrong. Links should go to the main article and not the redirect (Poll decision), and since the system specifically makes the rest of the word outside the link blue as well it's allowed to do things like pirates/pirates and poisonous/poisonous. We only write out things like Sanji's/Sanji's fully because Sanji's/Sanji's doesn't work. He was removing the anime episode section because it's already in the Chapter Box because of the WhichCorresponding template. The only problem I have with him doing those kinds of edits are that they're the kind of thing that a bot should be doing, but it's even more pointless for you to undo them. 03:44, March 2, 2014 (UTC) Re: SBS 73 http://apforums.net/showthread.php?t=40472&page=6&p=3166666&viewfull=1#post3166666 --Klobis (talk) 01:33, March 7, 2014 (UTC) I was going to say 'how exactly does Rebecca 'lack modesty' by simply following the coliseum's rules of clothing limit?' but then I realised that comment on that subject had been removed all together. Good stuff, sorry for the trouble. Kyros page Sorry about that! I was editing the page but when I published it something goofed. I never intended to screw it up. AsuraDrago 01:44, April 3, 2014 (UTC) Image Guidelines and YOU deleting my pics So yeah, of course i checked the image guide lines and for me everything seems fine. If you AT LEAST could point out what's my mistake instead of just erasing them... cuz i was planning to upload a bunch for the Donquixote Pirates --Kiba91 (talk) 06:25, April 10, 2014 (UTC) :any mistakes with that last image i uploaded? So i don't waste my time trying to upload any other image...? Any? --Kiba91 (talk) 06:45, April 10, 2014 (UTC) hi, about the usopp's strength page, why did you change it ?!!Tawer001 (talk) 01:56, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Usopp/Abilities and Powers page Hi, why did you change my addition ?!!Tawer001 (talk) 02:01, May 18, 2014 (UTC) Visual Editor It's been forced on us, I'm afraid. I think a few editors have complained to staff, but unless they decide to remove it we're stuck with it. 19:54, June 2, 2014 (UTC) re:Visual Editor I just checked the Labs page and it says it's disabled, even though it's not. So I'm not sure what to do at this point. Sorry. I like it as much as you do. 23:18, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Ban Hello, I am Redayez, a fellow One Peice fan. I have recently been blocked for making edits and images that break the rules of the wikia. First of all I would like to say I'm sorry for my actions. The reason I did it is because Tremki is a good friend of mine on a game called "ROBLOX" and we were just messing around. We have a role-playing game and I really want to make my own fan wiki page, but I'm blocked. I understand if you can't unblock me due to my actions but please consider. Thank you for your time! Redayez (talk) 00:49, June 6, 2014 (UTC) Sincerly, Redayez. Momousagi Why did you take off "u"? --Klobis (talk) 04:22, June 7, 2014 (UTC) SEE Talk:Momosagi#Rabbit w/o the 'U'? :海賊☠姫 (talk) 04:40, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I'm sorry but you're wrong. The "ou" is not "ō". It is Momo-usagi. --Klobis (talk) 05:22, June 7, 2014 (UTC) I removed the VisualEditor under preferences. Was the edit otherwise unsatisfactory? I removed the VisualEditor in Preferences. Was the edit otherwise unsatisfactory? Triofmonsters (talk) 03:44, June 19, 2014 (UTC)